Everyone's Got A Dark Side
by KlarolineKisses
Summary: On a full moon, Caroline finds herself saving 3 strangers, in her werewolf, form from getting attacked by Tyler and Hayley. And Klaus can't stop thinking about the she-wolf that saved him. Bound to never meet again, fate has a another plan for the human and the werewolf. AU.
1. Defying Instinct

**Everyone's Got A Dark side **

**This is my first fanfic so please don't be too harsh on me. Hopefully you enjoy reading it just as much as I've enjoyed writing it! **

**I dedicate this to one of my very good friends, Sophie! Username: SophieSheeran She helped me out so much on this fanfic and I love her to death! Go read her fanfic 'Little Wing' ! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries because if I did Klaus and Caroline would have been together the moment Klaus stepped foot into Mystic Falls ya feel me **

**Chapter 1: Defying Instinct**

**Klaus' POV: **

"Psst, hurry! Quick before they notice that we're gone!" Kol shouted.

I quickly made my way towards Kol with Henrick right behind me. Tonight we were going to sneak out and watch the Original Pack shift into werewolves. Kol and Henrick were determined to see the pack transform into their beast forms. Somehow Henrick had managed to convince me to go with them. I knew that if they got caught Father would be beyond furious so I decided that we would be less likely to get caught if I went with them. Mother and Father were too busy with helping the village get settled into the caves that they wouldn't notice if me, Henrick, and Kol weren't there.

Kol, Henrick, and I had used one of the more abandoned tunnels to make our escape. This tunnel had a small opening where we could all climb through and break out into the night. Kol had already managed to make his way through the small hole, Henrick then went after him and I went through the hole last and made sure to hide the gap with a couple of logs and rocks.

It was so dark, but the moon was so bright that it helped me see. I saw Kol and Henrick running through the woods trying to find a spot that was hidden from the werewolves. I ran after them and we finally decided that it would be safer to climb some trees and watch them from there.

The woods were deathly quiet as we settled into out positions on the trees. Henrick had climbed the same tree as I and Kol climbed the tree right next to us. "I don't hear anything. Maybe they aren't as dangerous as everyone tells us." Kol whispered with a devilish smile.

"How about when we see the pack, you climb down, and test that theory, eh Kol?" Henrick and I silently started laughing while Kol pouted. Our laughter stopped as soon as we heard the first howl.

We saw the wolf sitting on top of a hill looking up at the moon. Its howl stirred something in my chest as I listened to the breathtaking sound coming out of its jaws. As soon as it ended we heard the other werewolves responding to it with their astonishing howls.

More wolves stared emerging from their hidden places and stared sniffing the air and growling. Werewolves were known for hunting human prey, hence the need for the village to hide in the caves. They were lightening fast and demolished everything in sight. There was no such thing as a human being in control in their wolf form. Instinct took over instantly.

"Look at them Nik. They're so big and fast." Henrick was looking at the werewolves with big round eyes. The werewolves were running swiftly all around us and it was hard to keep up with them. All I saw were gray, black, and brown flashes of color run straight underneath us. I noticed Henrick inching closer to the end of a branch trying to get a closer look at the wolves. "Henrick be careful. Hold on tight." I whispered. I looked over at Kol who was just as stunned as Henrick was.

And in that second, the world stopped rotating.

Henrick had fallen down. My heart beat quickened and my hands started sweating. For a second, all thoughts had left my mind. I saw Henrick hit a couple branches on the way down and land on the ground with a loud thud. I raced down the tree and examined his body. He wasn't moving.

This is all my fault. Mother and Father are going to be so disappointed and furious with me. I was going to get the beating of my life. Henrick started moving a bit and I whispered "Henrick, are you okay? Answer me. Is anything broken?" His eyes fluttered open and he looked up at me with scared hazel eyes. "I think I just hit my head really hard. Mother and Father are going to kill us." he whimpered. I helped him stand up and leaned him up against the tree. Where was Kol?

"Kol! Where are you?" I loudly whispered. "Kol, now is not the time for your tricks! We have to leave before the wolves notice..." my voice faltered and I suddenly understood why Kol was so quiet.

We were surrounded by two very large wolves. They were slowly stalking us like prey. Kol and I immediately stood in a protective stance shielding Henrick. I looked around to see if there was anything I could use against these wolves. Nothing. Twigs, leaves and small pebbles covered the forest floor.

The closest one to Kol was a bit smaller than the one closest to me and it had light brown fur with yellow eyes. I never let my eyes drift off the big, jet black wolf right in front of me. Both wolves snarled and snapped their jaws at us. They were in hunting mode and no one was coming to rescue Kol, Henrick, and I.

Kol and I quickly looked at each other, silently delivering messages that we couldn't say out loud. The jet black wolf was about to attack us and all I could think was this is it. I am going to die. I wasn't man enough to protect my brothers. And I would leave this earth with no one loving me. I closed my eyes just as the wolf leaped into the air, waiting for its jaws to close around my body.

Pain. It seemed like I waited ages for the pain to come. I heard growling and jaws snapping but could not figure out why I wasn't in pain. I finally opened my eyes and was shocked at the scene in front of me.

A very white, dazzling young wolf was fighting the two wolves who were just about to attack us. The moonlight lit up her fur so beautifully that it looked like it sparkled. The white wolf was smaller than the black wolf but fought very courageously against it. The small brown wolf turned to look at Kol and I, knowing that we were distracted by the fighting wolves in front of us.

The white wolf stopped fighting the black wolf as soon as it saw the small wolf getting ready to attack us. It sped over to us and stood right in front of us. It barred her sharp fangs but not to us. Its aggression was aimed towards the other wolves. It was protecting us. This pure white wolf with sparkling blue eyes defied everything that I was told about the wolves.

The fair wolf let out a ferocious growl. The two wolves knew it wasn't going to back down and quickly left to go find another meal. It turned to us and let out a small growl.

"I think it wants us to leave." Henrick whispered. Mesmerized by the wolf, I shook my head to snap out of it and turned to Henrick and picked him up and laid him in my arms. As fast as we could, we half-walked and half-ran to the small opening that I had covered up. I turned back and was surprised to see that the wolf had followed us.

Henrick jumped out of my arms and slowly walked towards the wolf. "Henrick! What are you doing!? It could bite you!" I ran towards Henrick and pushed him behind me. But Henrick escaped my grasp and started again towards the wolf.

The wolf didn't move as Henrick put his small hand on the wolf's head. "See, Nik. She won't hurt us."

"How do you know that it's a female?"

"A pure white wolf is meant to be a lovely lady." Henrick then reached up and took off a necklace that I had made him when he was born. I had carved a small half moon with a star next to it out of wood and made a small hole in it to put a piece of string through it. He then put the necklace around the wolf's neck.

"I don't know how else I could repay you but I hope you will keep this necklace as a token of my gratitude. My brother Nik carved it for me and it's the most precious thing I have. It looks even better hanging around your neck then it does on mine."

Henrick ran back to me and I pushed him through the opening to the caves. I turned back to see her one last time but she had already left.

"Hurry up Nik! Mother and Father are looking for us!" Kol yelled.

I scurried my way into the caves and made sure no one could find the small hole that we left from. I knew I had to see her again. I needed to find out who she was and why she saved us.

**The title was inspired by Kelly Clarkson's song called Dark side. **

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	2. I Found You

**Everyone's Got A Dark Side **

**I would like to thank everyone who followed or left a review! It really does give me motivation to keep writing! **

**So this fanfic takes place when Klaus is still human but it's at a more modern time in history. It won't take place in the New World like it did in the episode. Sorry if I disappointed anyone but I hope you still keep reading! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. **

**Also, feel free to come talk to me about what you thought about yesterday's episode and about The Originals! **

**Tumblr: .com **

**Chapter 2: I Found You**

_I scurried my way into the caves and made sure no one could find the small hole that we left from. I knew I had to see her again. I needed to find out who she was and why she saved us. _

**Caroline's POV: **

What did I just do? I just attacked Tyler and Hayley. But what else was I supposed to do? I couldn't let them attack those three strange boys.

I was still in my wolf form and in complete control of myself. It was unheard of for a wolf to resist the wolf instinct. There was only one other wolf that showed this much self control and that was the Alpha and we weren't related to each other. It was an absolute mystery. Not even the Alpha could explain it.

But what was I thinking? Attacking wolves from my own pack. I growled at myself for being so stupid. I could have injured them, but they wouldn't have remembered anything that happened last night anyways.

I was only trying to protect them. I had seen the small boy fall from the tree and his two brothers climbing down towards him. I caught Tyler and Hayley stalking towards them when for some reason I felt myself charging at them. I met Tyler at mid air. Our bodies collided and my jaws snapped shut around him.

I shook my head to try to stop thinking about what I had just done. I had been pacing for hours now, waiting for the moment that I could shift into my human form. I just wanted a nice hot shower. I finally shifted to my normal self and pulled out the bag of clothes that I had hidden underneath the bushes. I quickly changed before anyone saw me and headed home. The walk to my house didn't take long and I soon as I got there I noticed that my mother's car wasn't there.

It didn't surprise me. She was never home. My mother decided to focus more on her job then on me ever since my father died.

I peeled off my clothes and turned on hot water faucet. My body was so tired and sore from trying to fight off Tyler. While I was waiting for the water to warm up, I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair had twigs, dirt, and leaves in it. My face was slightly smudged with dirt. Something caught my eye as I looked at my neck.

It was the necklace that the little boy had given me. It was beautifully carved. The small wolf hanging from my neck went perfectly with what I was, a werewolf.

After my shower, I laid down on my bed without bothering to change. I thought back on what happened last night and remembered how brave the small boy was.

Henrick, that was the small boy's name.

And Nik...

He was muscular, tall, and handsome. And the fact that he would sacrifice himself for his little brother made my heart warm. My eyes wouldn't leave him as I walked them back to the caves. The moment I laid eyes on him, I felt an instant attraction to him. But it would never work between us. He was from the other town. I would never see him again. But those eyes, I would never forget those eyes that captured me.

I decided to change and have a heart to heart with my best friends, Stefan and Matt. All three of us had know each other since birth. Unlike me though, they weren't born with the werewolf gene. Both of them were the older brothers that I've always wanted.

I grabbed my jacket and keys before I turned to lock the front door. It was warm outside and decided that I would take a short cut through the woods to Stefan's house. As I was entering the woods I saw Tyler and Hayley walking towards with me.

I smiled my best smile at Tyler letting him know that our break up wasn't affecting me at all. I had caught Tyler and Hayley kissing in the woods one night and ended our relationship. I did love Tyler, but it wasn't the kind of love I needed. I need the kind of passionate love that fills your mind, body, and soul.

It wasn't a week after I broke with him that he and Hayley had made it official. Hayley could have my sloppy seconds for I all care. And she made sure to rub it in every chance she got. Before Tyler could even say anything Hayley spoke up sounding as innocent as possible.

"Hey Caroline, where are you going all by yourself?" I looked at her up and down and completely ignored her. "Hey Tyler. Bye Tyler." Hayley just rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing out here Care?"

"Well I'm actually on my way to Stefan's house so have fun with my sloppy seconds Hayley." I walked straight past them not wanting to give Hayley the chance to flaunt their relationship in my face. I was satisfied with the look on Hayley's face as I walked away from them.

**Klaus' POV: **

We returned that night without getting caught thanks to Kol who distracted mother and father long enough for me to cover up the hole. They didn't suspect a thing. After checking Henrick's head and making sure he was alright, we all promised to keep this a secret.

I woke up thinking about her. I couldn't stop thinking about her gorgeous blue eyes and radiant white fur. Such a beautiful creature. And she was wearing my necklace.

Getting up from the ground, I looked around to see that everybody else was already starting to wake up. We had to move everything back to our own houses. It took almost half the day but we finally moved everything back to our house.

After taking a bath and changing into some new clothes, I went straight to my drawing room and starting sketching her. She was fascinating in every way possible. I was so lost in my thoughts about how I was going to find her that I didn't realize that Henrick had crept in.

I didn't even know where to being looking for her. She probably won't even want to get to know me. I was convinced that no one was ever going to love me. Everyone always saw my flaws, no one cared.

"You could try the woods.." Henrick said as he looked at my sketch. I finished the sketch and put it on my dresser.

"She wants to find you too." Henrick said smiling. It was so easy for Henrick to think that. Father never hated or hit him like he did to me. Mother always protected him and not me.

"How do you know Henrick? She could have forgotten all about last night." My mind was telling me to do one thing and my heart was telling to do another. Henrick interrupted my inner battle when he whispered.

"No one forgets a night like that. She looked just as amazed and shocked as you were when you first saw her."

"You know Henrick, for a young lad you are awfully wise." I laughed and had finally made my choice. I stood on the front porch and looked out into the woods.

As soon as I walked in between the trees I felt myself wanting to go back. What am I even doing? This girl could have a boyfriend. I had it drilled into my mind that no one would ever care about me. It felt like I had been searching for hours. I was also convinced that I had been walking in circles. Just as I was about to give up I saw someone walking a couple yards ahead of me.

A tall, lean body. Golden hair. Strong. And full of light.

And Henrick's necklace.

My heart was beating so hard that I was sure it was going to jump out of my chest. I walked a little bit closer to her hoping that I wouldn't scare her away.

Loud enough to hear me I whispered "It's you."

**Author's Note: So I know that at first I made it seem like this all took place when Klaus was human and during the time of when fire was probably first discovered idk but I decided that I didn't want to go through all the old traditions so I decided to make it more modern. So there's houses, cars, etc. **

**Thank you for reading and please review! **


	3. If We Ever Meet Again

**Everyone's Got A Dark Side **

**Once again thank you to everyone who followed or left a review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. **

**Sweet Jesus the 20 seconds of Klaroline in the last episode of TVD was magic! **

**This chapter is longer than the rest so enjoy! **

**Chapter 3: If We Ever Meet Again**

_My heart was beating so hard that I was sure it was going to jump out of my chest. I walked a little bit closer to her hoping that I wouldn't scare her away. _

_Loud enough for her to hear me I whispered "It's you." _

**Caroline's POV: **

Ugh. Hayley made my blood boil with that snarky comment of hers. I was so determined on forgetting Hayley's comment about being alone and so focused on walking to Stefan's house that I didn't notice anything or anyone around me. I just needed to talk to Stefan and Matt about everything.

Besides the birds chirping and the forest animals scattering across the ground, the woods were pretty quiet. Until I heard him. Nothing would ever let me forget that velvet voice.

I slowly turned around and faced him. It was the guy from last night. How did he find me? I must be hallucinating. I didn't move, I just stared at him wondering what he was doing in the woods. I finally realized that I had a working voice box and spoke up.

"Its...me?... I don't know what you're talking about so I'm just gonna leave now." Deny. Just deny everything. I couldn't let him know it was me.

"Nice try love, but the necklace gave you away. It seems like my brother was right." Crap. He knew it was me that saved him last night.

"Right about what?" For the love of all that's holy his accent was making my head spin.

"The necklace does look better hanging from your neck than it does on his." He flashed me a smile and my knees felt like they were made of putty the moment I saw his dimples. Keep it cool Caroline.

"Well, thank you. But what are you doing here?" The woods were the only thing that separated our town from his town. It was like a no man's land but was still feared by the people in his town.

"I came looking for you. Is that so hard to believe?" Wow. He came looking for me. I felt my heart skip a beat the minute the words left his mouth. Why did he have such an effect on me? My lips couldn't help but form a smile.

"Yes. I thought you would have forgotten about everything that happened last night. It's not something you would want to remember." And why would he want to remember? Tyler and Hayley almost tore him limb from limb.

"I had to come find you so I could thank you properly...and to ask you why and how you saved my brothers and I." My face dropped. I was fighting an internal battle with myself. At first I thought that I had saved them because that was the right thing to do. I wasn't going to stand there and watch. But something told me that it wasn't the only reason I saved them. Gravity pulled me towards them. I had to change the subject. I wasn't ready to give him an honest answer.

"So how is your brother doing?" I honestly did want to know how his brother was doing. He had hit his head really hard when he fell. He smiled, knowing exactly what I was doing, but still answered my question. "Henrick is fine. He was actually the one who encouraged me to find you."

"Seriously? Well could you please tell him I said thank you for the necklace. I obviously couldn't say it to him."

"You know you could always come over and tell him yourself. " he told me never breaking eye contact. "Maybe one day I will then."

We stood there in a comfortable silence until I couldn't take it any longer. "You know you shouldn't have come into the woods last night. It was stupid and you were almost killed." He looked down, almost looking ashamed but when he looked up I saw a dangerous flare in his eyes. He was the kind of guy that thrived on adventure and maybe a little danger aka my weakness.

"Believe me sweetheart, it wasn't my idea. Both of my brothers insisted on going to see the wolf pack." I sighed and began to scold him again.

"Well it's too dangerous. You shouldn't come back here again on the full moon. I might not be here to save you again." His lips ended in a slight smirk and I realized that I was beginning to flirt with him.

"There was one thing that came out of it though," he said as he took a step closer to me.

"Oh- oh really? I find that really hard to believe." I crossed my arms as an attempt to hold myself together. How is this guy making me nervous? I was usually pretty confident with all the boys in town.

"On the contrary, the good thing that came out of this was meeting a very stunning wolf." . As shocked as I was for calling me stunning, I had to disagree with him. If only he knew what I had done to activate my werewolf gene. If he knew I was a monster he wouldn't be in the woods right now.

I could feel my cheeks burning up and turning a bright pink. "You better remember me in my wolf form because that's the last time you'll see me like that you got it."

He gave me the most adorable puppy face and nodded at me. "If you don't mind me asking, what's your name? I mean you already heard mine last night so it's only fair that you share yours with me."

"Its Caroline." He smiled at the sound of my name.

"It was nice seeing you again but I was on my way to a friend's house." I was already taking a step back when I heard him ask, "Will I ever see you again?" I gave him one last smile knowing that my eyes held the answer.

We both turned our backs on each other and started going our separate ways when he stopped me again. "Oh and Caroline, you never answered my question about why you saved my brothers and I."

I looked down and silently scolded myself. Did I really think it was going to be this easy making him forget his question to me.

I peeked up through my eyelashes and met his eyes. "I'll let you know once I find out." In that moment I could feel a magnetic pull to him. I had to know him, but my heart was so determined in never getting hurt again that it built of walls surrounding it. I had sparked an inner battle inside of me all because of a boy named Nik.

"Stefan Salvatore you better be home because I have a lot to tell you! You too Matt Donovan!" I laid down on the couch wondering how I was going to explain everything to them.

Casually, they both walked down the stairs as if I didn't just yell at them. Stefan leaned up against the wall while Matt sat on the other couch across from me. Stefan sighed, "What is it this time Caroline?" Before I could say anything Matt interrupted her. "Care, don't let Tyler and Hayley get to you. You're stronger than that."

"It's not about them! Something happened last night." Matt and Stefan both looked at me with concerned faces. I had told them about my werewolf gene right after the first full moon I changed. They are my best friends and I could never try to hide anything from them. Everyone in town knew who was a werewolf and who wasn't. It wasn't a secret to anyone but Matt and Stefan were the first two people that I had told before everyone in town knew.

"What happened Care?" Stefan started to walk towards the couch and took a seat next to Matt.

"I saved some boys from the other town last night from getting attacked by Tyler and Hayley. I guess they thought it would be a good idea to take a peek at the pack and the smaller boy fell and that's when Tyler and Hayley showed up."

Matt smiled. "So you saved some boys Caroline. I'd hardly say that was a bad thing. Why are you worrying so much? You saved them because you're a good and caring person."

"But I'm not a good person Matt! I'm a monster. There was something about them that drew me in. Especially the older boy. "

Stefan got up and put his arms around me. "Listen Caroline, what you did was a good thing. And it only proves that you aren't a monster."

"You both know what I did to activate my werewolf gene! If Nik finds out he will never want to see my face again." I started pacing around the living room.

Stefan stood up and stopped me, "Who is Nik? Is he the older boy?"

"Umm yea. He came to look for me in the woods today. We talked before I came here."

Now it was Matt's turn to speak up. "Are you sure you should be talking to him? I mean his whole town hates us."

"They don't hate us. They're just scared of us Matt. There's a difference."

"If you say so. Well I guess that's my cue to leave. I've got the night shift tonight at the bar." Matt worked at the bar near the woods. The bar was the only building that didn't belong to any town. It was a place where it didn't matter which town you lived in. I rarely went to the bar afraid that I would dragged away by my mother or get confronted by the people from the other town.

"Okay Matty, I guess I'll see you later then." Matt was half way out of the door when he stopped. "You both should come to the bar later. It'll be fun. And I'll try to sneak you a few drinks."

Stefan and I looked at each other silently debating whether to go or not.

"Mmmm I guess I'll go for a little bit. Let's go Stefan please?" Stefan rolled his eyes and finally gave in. "Fine, I'll go."

**Klaus' POV: **

"Where have you been boy?" his menacing voice broke through my day dream of Caroline as I walked in through the front door. Without a glance at him, I said "Out."

As I tried to climb the stairs, a strong hand grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Look at me when I talk to you Niklaus. I will not be disrespected in this house. Especially by you." We glared at each other and I finally broke away from his grip and walked upstairs.

I went to my room and laid down on my bed. I reached for my sketchbook and began to draw her. _Caroline. _She looked very pretty today. Her sunshine hair was in waves and framed her face perfectly. Drawing Caroline made me forget about father. He always took his anger out on me. Why did he hate me so much? He never got mad at Finn or Elijah.

"May we come in?" Elijah's voice interrupted my thoughts as he made his way towards me with Finn right behind me.

"By all means let yourself in. What do you want? I'm busy." I said in a sarcastic tone. I just wanted to be alone with my thoughts.

"Brother we were thinking of going out to the bar and get a drink. Would you like to join us?" I really didn't want to spend the whole evening inside this house with my father.

"Sure why not. As long as Finn doesn't leave early to go with Sage." I started laughing while I saw Finn's cheeks turn a bright pink. Never had I seen him blush before. Finn was married to Sage and everyone knew that he was as whipped as they come. We never let him forget it.

"Well at least I'm not fawning over Tatia like the two of you." The room suddenly went into a uncomfortable silence.

It had been 2 years since Tatia first moved here. Tatia had moved here from a distant town with her parents and a newborn baby. All the men in town instantly fell in love with her. Including me and Elijah.

She decided that it would be in her best interests to play games with both me and my brother. I had no idea that she was playing with the two of us. No matter how hard Rebekah would try to warn me. In my mind, Tatia could do wrong.

Until a couple months ago I saw Tatia and Elijah sneaking off together one night and decided to end my relationship with her. Elijah on the other hand continued seeing her. It was no secret that every time she saw me, she would try to seduce me.

Elijah always being the most punctual one said, "We should probably go get ready then. I don't want to keep Tatia waiting." He left my room and I turned to Finn. He just patted my shoulder and he left my room.

Tatia no longer had space in my head nor in my heart. The only person who occupied my thoughts was the white she-wolf, Caroline.

**Thank you so much for reading! **

**Please review and tell me where you would like to see this story go! I have quite a few ideas but I would love to read what you guys want! **

**Who thinks they're gonna meet at the bar?**

**Will Tatia become a problem for Nik & Caroline? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Everyone's Got A Dark Side **

**Thank you to my new followers and anyone who left a review! **

**Sorry that I haven't updated sooner! finals week was a week ago and I had to study like crazy! Good news is I passed all my classes yay! **

**And the great news is that since I am now on summer vacation I will be able to update faster! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. **

**Enjoy & don't forget to review! **

**Chapter 4: Old Flames & Friends **

_Tatia no longer had space in my head nor in my heart. The only person who occupied my thoughts was the white she-wolf, Caroline. _

**Caroline's POV: **

His words rang in my head. "_Will I ever see you again?" _I couldn't deny it anymore. I did want to see him again.

But why was I pushing him away? Maybe it was the fact that I didn't want to get hurt again. Obviously, I wasn't Tyler's first choice and with my mom always putting her job first, I expected everyone around me to always see me like that. But Nik made me feel different. He came to find me.

I put on some dark blue skinny jeans, a cream lace top, and some black heels and threw on my black leather jacket. I left my hair down in its natural waves and applied some light makeup. I grabbed my keys and headed over to the bar to meet up with Stefan.

There was a considerate amount of people from both towns in the bar tonight as I walked in and made my way toward Stefan who had already ordered me a drink.

"Hey Stef. Are you having fun?" Stefan just looked at me and rolled his eyes after sighing, "Yes Caroline. I love sitting here all by myself waiting for you." I smacked his arm, "At least I wasn't that late this time." He smiled at me and turned to Matt who was already pouring him a drink.

"Hey Matt!" I smiled at Matt. "Hey Care, I'll talk to you guys later. The bar is starting to get pretty busy." I nodded and turned back to Stefan who was starting to brood.

"You need to stop being so broody Stefan. Lighten up!" I needed to find Stefan a girlfriend as soon as possible. Any girl would be lucky to have him. He deserved nothing but the best. They both did as I turned my head to look at Matt. You could say that the three of raised each other and we didn't need any proof to know that we were family.

Stefan's parents passed away when he was younger and his only living relative was his older brother Damon. Damon decided that he didn't want to be stuck in this town so he left. I could tell Stefan sometimes missed Damon but he was strong and knew that Damon wasn't as happy here as he was.

Matt's mother had always come and gone over the years. She spent more time gone than coming back to visit Matt. She took his sister Vicky with her and Matt was left all alone like Stefan. One day Stefan and Matt decided that they should live together and Matt moved into the boarding house the next day.

Ever since our junior year of high school, they had lived together. It was like a second home to me since my mom was never at my own house and I didn't like feeling alone at night ever since my dad died. He was murdered.

Nobody knew who, what, how, or why. He was found in the woods beaten to death and I was never the same after that. And neither was my mother. She didn't look at me the same way ever again. The pain was too much for her and decided to channel her energy into her job instead of me. Stefan and Matt were always there for me, comforting me and being the only family I could lean on.

I stopped my reminiscing when I heard Stefan say, "I'm fine. This is just me." Always the serious one in our group.

I twirled around him, "Dance with me! I know you like Bon Jovi! You wouldn't say no to a Bon Jovi song now would you..." I scanned the dance floor and noticed a few couples dancing.

Just as I was pulling on Stefan's hand I turned around to look at the door and I saw him.

He was casually walking into the bar with some other guys behind him that I didn't recognize. They all looked alike and guessed that they were his brothers as they looked around trying to find a place to sit.

My heart stopped and I dropped Stefan's hand just as our eyes met.

My blue eyes met his greenish blue eyes and that was all it took to take my breath away. All I could focus on was him. He gave me a tiny smile. His smiles were so contagious and did something unexplainable to my heart. I smiled back at him hoping that he wouldn't notice the effect that he had on me.

Stefan waved his hand in front of me, breaking my attention away from Nik. "What's wrong? I thought you wanted to go dance. Who was that guy you were staring at?"

We sat back down at the bar where we had a clear view of Nik and his brothers. My voice was barely above a whisper when I told him. "That's Nik."

Stefan took a good look at Nik and his brothers. "Hmm... never seen him before or his friends."

I sighed. What was I going to do now? I could go up to him and...and what? Ugh, I looked down at my drink and drank it the rest of it. I should just leave. Yea, me and Stefan will go back to his place and watch some movies.

I looked up towards his table and searched for him and noticed that he was already staring at me. I couldn't help but to blush and look away.

Stefan must have noticed because he said, "Why don't you go and talk to him? Loosen up. Go have some fun instead of just staring at him."

"Way to use my own advice against me Stefan." I glared at him but he knew I was just fake glaring at him like most times. He knew I was scared to start dating again. I put up a good front for everyone else but he knew that what Tyler did hurt me to the core. Even if I had gotten over Tyler quite fast, Stefan knew that I had built walls around myself so no one would ever be able to hurt me like that again.

I had to know more about Nik. "You know what? You're right. I'm going to go talk to him. Wish me luck!"

I walked toward Nik's table and was halfway there when I saw her. She was beautiful with her long brown curly hair. She was tall and lean. She had brown eyes that looked innocent enough until I saw her wrap her arms around Nik.

My heart sank and I felt rage and jealousy take over me. Wait..was I jealous of her? I barely met this guy and in no shape or form did I have a claim on him. Yet I couldn't help myself but to wish she hadn't put her arms around him.

He did nothing to pull her arms away from his neck and I realized that she must have be his girlfriend.

I should have known that he had a girlfriend. He came to find me just to thank me but why would he want to see me again? He was probably one of those guys who played with girls and I wasn't going to be one of them.

I turned to Stefan and he just shrugged his shoulders at me. Hoping that Nik didn't see me, I turned around and walked back to where Stefan was.

"I think he has a girlfriend so I'm just going to leave now. I'll see you tomorrow. Tell Matt I said bye." I gave him a hug goodbye and started to leave the bar. I didn't even try to look at his table. I just wanted to go home and forget this ever happened. I was mad at myself for believing that he was a good and sincere guy. In the end they're all the same.

The fresh air hit my face as I left the bar ready to go home when something caught my arm.

I whipped around and found Nik holding my arm. The spot where he held my arm felt warm with his soft touch. He quickly let go and put his hands in his pockets.

"Hello Caroline. Were you leaving?" he asked and I found myself stumbling for words. Shouldn't he be with his girlfriend?

"Umm yea it was getting boring in there. But uh shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?" I said it so innocently but I knew that I there was an undertone of jealousy and disappointment about him having a girlfriend in my voice.

"What girlfriend? I don't have one love." Was he seriously denying the fact that he had a girlfriend.

I was shocked. I had definitely seen them together. "But I just saw you with her."

He put his hands up, "Caroline she's not my girlfriend. She's my ex-girlfriend." He told me calmly.

I stared at him not sure if I believed what he was saying."Why did she have her arms wrapped around you then?" Could I sound anymore jealous?

"She's actually Elijah's girlfriend but that's a story for another night love." I could see the honesty in his eyes and believed him.

"Oh." I was left speechless. I seriously thought that Nik and that brunette were together. And then I thought now is my cue to leave and never show my face to him again. I was so quick to assume and now he probably thinks I'm insecure.

"My brother's dragged me to come to the bar tonight but I thought that maybe you and I could take a walk?" Everyone always said that chivalry was dead, but Nik totally proved them wrong.

"Umm yea but my car's here."

"We'll come back. Let's just take a walk." He grabbed my hand and led me to a small trail through the woods. We stayed silent for a couple of minutes until I decided to break the silence.

"So you have a big family? I sort of already met Henrick and the other boy who was with you that night that I saved you and then Elijah is also your brother. Do you have any more siblings?"

He chuckled and looked straight ahead, "Yes, I do. The other brother that was with me that night is Kol. There's also Finn. He was the other brother that was at the bar too. Then there's my favorite and only sister, Rebekah. You should meet her sometime. I think she would like you."

I smiled at him. "I would like that."

He looked over at me, "Do you have any siblings?" I shook my head. "No. I'm an only child. But Matt and Stefan are practically my brothers. We've been like a family since we were in diapers."

We kept walking down the path just looking straight ahead until we stopped at a small bridge where a small creek ran underneath it.

"So Caroline, did you figure out an answer to my earlier question?"

Honestly, I had. I had been thinking about it ever since he asked me and I guessed that now was as good as any time to tell him.

"Aside from the fact that I saved you because you were at the wrong place at the wrong time, I saved you because something drew me to you. Before I could even think about doing anything, my body just ran to you and your brothers. I had to protect you. I know that sounds crazy but it's true." That's the best explanation I could give him.

"So I guess that makes you sort of like my guardian wolf angel?" He smiled and I laughed. I was the furthest thing from being anything angelic-like.

"I guess you could say that but everything's got a dark side." My smile was gone as I looked back up to his eyes.

"No one is perfect. We've all done bad things Caroline. Do not underestimate the allure of darkness. Even the purest of hearts are drawn to it." He whispered to me as he took a step closer. His chest almost touched my chest. I stepped back a bit scared of what might happen next if somehow gravity would push us any closer.

His eyes pierced mine and I couldn't look away. "Nik..." I whispered quietly.

"Yes?..." he answered.

"Do you... want to be friends?" I held my breath waiting for him to answer me. It felt like an eternity just staring up at his eyes waiting. He smiled and said, "Of course, Caroline." I let the breath I had been holding in out and a wave of relief flashed over me.

With this undeniable pull I have to him, maybe in time we can be more than friends.

**Tatia's POV: **

I made my way over to Nik and instantly wrapped my arms around him carefully making sure Elijah didn't see.

Careful not to let Elijah see, I unwrapped my arms from Nik's neck and strutted over to Elijah giving him my best smile.

I loved teasing Nik. I missed the way we would once cuddle and kiss each other. Little did he know that I was with Elijah at the same time I was with him. They both had their differences.

Elijah was caring, safe, and passionate. On the other hand, Niklaus was wild, adventurous, and undeniably sweet. I had them both in my grasp until one day Nik found me sneaking off to go see Elijah. He left me.

But I had to have them both and I wasn't going to stop until I did.

I thought that I could seduce Nik but that proved wrong when I saw the blond beauty. Nik was obviously head over heels for her even though he himself didn't know it. But I knew the look of love when I saw it.

Nik quickly made his way to the exit as he saw the blonde girl leave the bar. This girl was only going to ruin my plans to be with both of them. I had to get rid of her. Niklaus was mine. And only mine.

**So there's chapter 4! **

**As I said up top, I am on summer vacation which means I will now be updating every 2-3 days! **

**This fanfic is all planned out so it should be fast and easy to write! **

**Let me know what you guys thought in the reviews! **


End file.
